Buried Alive
by Autobot Moonstar
Summary: What happens when two Autobots come across three teenagers running from an abusive home? Will they be taken back home or to the NEST base where the two Autobots will raise them and show them what family is supposed to be like compared to what they know?
1. Chapter 1

Characters to be expected:  
Autobots:  
Hound, Crosshairs, Drift, Bumblebee, Optimus Prime (mentioned), Prowl, First Aid, Red Alert, Inferno, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Mirage/Dino, plus a one other Autobot who will remain a secret for now. (hint: secret 'bot is one of the 'bots that have been killed between TF '07 and AOE), and two new autobot OC's.

Decepticons:  
mention of Galvatron, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Knockout, Breakdown

Humans:  
Will Lennox, Robert Epps, Fig, Graham, Sam witwicky, Simmons, NEST  
OC's Raven Lily Savoy and Damien Micheal Savoy (fraternal twins)

Chapter 1 will be up later this week. be on the look out


	2. Chapter 2

warning: some violence, foul language, abuse.

We were walking down the street from our bus stop, taking our time even though we knew what would happen if we got home just a minute past the time we were supposed to be home. "Serenity, pick up the pace." Aiden said as he and Skyler walked ahead of me. "I'm hurrying." I replied back as I quickened my pace so I was walking right beside my brothers. "just because you were born 2 minutes before Sky and 5 minutes before me, doesn't mean you get to boss us around." I muttered as we got closer to our house. "hopefully dad hasn't started drinking yet." Skyler said quietly as we walked up the steps and into the house. "About time you three got home. A minute late" I heard dad say from the kitchen. I looked over at Aiden and Skyler, already knowing that he had started drinking and that we were probably going to get it.

"Get to your room and do your homework before dinner. If your mom is not home by than, than Serenity will make dinner" Dad said as he swaggered out of the kitchen with a beer bottle in hand. "But, dad, I barely know how to cook. Do you want me to burn dinner?" I asked. "No backtalking, young lady and if you do burn dinner, you will regret it. Understand?" Dad told me. "Yes sir." I replied back with a slight attitude. "No attitude in this house, missy!" Dad said just before he slapped me across my face. "Room, now and do your homework!" Dad said before swaggering to the couch and sitting down, turning the TV on and watch some hunting show.

"Come on, Serenity" Aiden said as he pulled on my arm lightly and I followed him to the back of the house to the bedroom we share. Skyler put on a Avenged Sevenfold CD and my favorite song "Buried Alive" started playing from the CD player. We sat down on the floor and took out our homework and got started on it. I was done first, so I took my sketch book out of my backpack and started drawing while I waited for Aiden and Skyler to finish their homework before dad came in to check on us. "That's a morbid drawing, Serenity" I hear and I look up and saw Aiden looking at what I drew. "huh?" I said as I looked back at the paper and saw that what I drew, depicted what the song was saying. "oh" I mutter after a few minutes. "We need to get to the kitchen and start on dinner or dad won't be happy" Skyler said as I put my sketch book and other school stuff back into my backpack.

I followed them out of our room and walked back to the living room to see dad still on the couch, drinking away. "Start dinner now" Dad said without looking at us at all. I sighed quietly and walked to the kitchen, thinking that spaghetti should be easy and quick. "What's the plan, sis?" Skyler asked. "Spaghetti. It's easy and quick and hopefully I won't burn it." I replied as I got out a pot and filled it with water and set it on the stove, turning the knob to high. "I'll get the sauce done" Aiden stated as he got a can from the cabinet and proceeded to open it and put in a smaller pot and onto the stove. "What's for dinner?" I heard dad say as I drained the pot out. "Spaghetti" I replied as I set the pot down on the counter as Skyler set the table. "Very well" Dad said as he sat down at the table. I grabbed the pot and ladled out some noodles onto his plate and Aiden spooned some sauce on top. After that, Aiden, Skyler and I got our dinner and ate quietly. "I expect something else for tomorrow's dinner. Now, clean up and go to bed" Dad told us before he left the kitchen after grabbing another beer bottle from the fridge. The three of us cleaned up and I washed the dishes while Skyler dried them and Aiden put them away. Once that was done, we headed up to our room and I grabbed my pjs and went to the bathroom to change. After I was in my pjs, I went back to my room and got on my bed while Skyler got on his bed and Aiden turned off the light as he went to his bed on the other side of our room.


End file.
